Ivor Cutler
Ivor Cutler (15 January 1923 – 3 March 2006) was a Scottish poet, songwriter and humorist who recorded numerous sessions for John Peel. Sessions *07 May 1969: #1 Recorded 1969-05-05 Some tracks performed live. :Trouble Trouble / An Old Poltroon / Bounce, Bounce, Bounce / There And Back Via Sweden / In My Room There Sits A Box / Beatrice And Her Dirty Knees / An Indirect Love Poem *27 February 1971: #2 Recorded 1971-02-15. *24 November 1971: #3 Recorded 1971-11-08. *25 September 1973: #4 Recorded 1973-12-11. *28 November 1974: #5 Recorded 1974-11-14. *14 October 1975: #6 Recorded 1975-09-25. Repeated 29 December 1975 : Pearly Winged Fly / Go And Sit Upon The Grass / Life In A Scotch Sitting Room, Volume 2, Episode 11 / Fremsley / True Humility / Nigerians In A Tunnel / I Spent Ten Years / Sleepy Old Snake / Little Black Buzzer / A Wooden Tree *31 August 1976: #7 Recorded 1976-08-17. *17 August 1977: #8 Recorded 1977-08-10. *12 April 1978: #9 Recorded 1978-04-03. *27 February 1979: #10 Recorded 1979-02-20. Repeated 28 May 1985 : Bubu Bird / Gruts For Tea / Examine The Contents / A Saucer / A Lady Found An Insect / Lunatic / Melon *22 April 1981: # 11 Recorded 1981-04-15. Repeated 18 May 1981 : Pellets / OK I'll Count To Eight / A Land Of Penguins / Tomato Brain / Step It Out Lively Boys / Life In A Scotch Sitting Room Vol II Episode. 15 / (Hello Darling, Oh Quartz / Life In A Scotch Sitting Room Vol II Episode. 15 / How Do You Do / Dirty Sky) *03 March 1983: #12 Recorded 1983-03-23. Repeated 23 March 1983 : Brenda / Mostly Tins / Bad Eye / Life In A Scottish Sitting Room Vol 2, Episode 17 / Doughnut In My Hand / Old Black Dog / People Run To The Edge / Life In A Scottish Sitting Room Vol 2, Episode 18 *22 February 1984: #13 Recorded 1984-02-15. Repeated 19 December 1984 :Jelly Mountain *15 July 1985: #14 Recorded 1985-06-30. Repeated 30 July 1985 : Scratch My Back / The Curse / Vermin / A New Home / Large And Puffy / A Country Door / Are You A Tory? / I’m Walkin’ To A Farm / Life In A Scotch Sitting Room, Volume 2, Episode 10 / Knocking At My Door / It’s Snowin' *21 May 1986: #15 Recorded 1986-05-11. *15 June 1987: #16 Recorded 1987-06-09. Repeated 1987-06-09 15 June 1987, 23 December 1987 : Clever Night Doctor / The Aggressive Onion-Vendor / The Perambulating Scottish Colander / A Wag At The Flicks / The Shapely Balloon / Me And My Kid Brother *06 July 1991: #17 Recorded 1991-06-09. *15 December 1991: #18 Recorded 1991-10-31. Repeated... : Thick Coat / Neighbours / Eyes Shut Tight / What A Mistake / Glasgow Dreamer Episode 7 *08 January 1993: #19 Recorded 1992-11-25. *08 January 1994: #20 Recorded 1993-11-16. Repeated 08 April 1994 : Gym Mistress / Billy's Wife / Sharks / Slut / A High Treat / Spreadeagled / Terrific Fun / My Top 20 Words / Glasgow Dreamer Episode 19 *29 April 1995: #21 Recorded 1995-03-08. *30 July 1999: #22 Recorded 1998-06-12 at Ivor's home. Broadcast over 2 or 3 Peel and Kershaw shows. :It appears that different tracks, from the same session recording, are played on first broadcast and repeat. :It appears that some session tracks are recorded (but not broadcast?) Other tracks played 1974 *05 September 1974: Robert Wyatt: 'Little Red Robin Hood Hit The Road (LP: Rock Bottom)' (Virgin) "A weird, brilliant record featuring Mike Oldfield and Ivor Cutler!" 1991 *14 April 1991: Unknown track (Album: Jammy Smears) Virgin 1992 *04 January 1992: Bicarbonate of Chicken (Album: Jammy Smears) Virgin *18 January 1992: I Got No Common Sense (LP: Velvet Donkey) Virgin *26 January 1992: Turn (Album: Jammy Smears) Virgin *01 March 1992: Birdswing (CD: Velvet Donkey) Virgin *10 April 1992: Pearly-Winged Fly (CD: Jammy Smears) Virgin *01 May 1992: Unknown *18 September 1992: I'm Busy (Album: Passed Normal Vol 5) 1996 *05 May 1996: Life In A Scotch Sittingroom Vol 2 Episode 15 (LP: Dandruff) Virgin 1997 *05 May 1997: My Disposition (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *01 July 1997: Local Creatures (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *02 July 1997: Heptagon (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *03 July 1997: Where's My Razor? (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *10 July 1997: Ride Off (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *22 July 1997: Get Off The Road (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *23 July 1997: A Fine Example (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *24 July 1997: Faces of People (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *29 July 1997: Stand Well Clear(LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *30 July 1997: Naughty Sidney (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *31 July 1997: Perverse (CD: A Wet Handle) Creation *05 August 1997: The Bargain (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *06 August 1997: Space Sandwich (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *07 August 1997: Eight Beetles (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *12 August 1997: Taking Hands (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *13 August 1997: Entities (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *14 August 1997: Hint (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *19 August 1997: Kitchen Knife (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *20 August 1997: Not From Hens (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *21 August 1997: The Carpet (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *26 August 1997: Beyond (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *27 August 1997: Way Out (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *28 August 1997: To Take (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *04 September 1997: The Taste Of Gunny (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *09 September 1997: Blunt Yashmak (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *11 September 1997: I Give Up (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *18 September 1997: Not Even (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *24 September 1997: Tablets (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *25 September 1997: Flat Thin Chests (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *30 September 1997: A Good Girl (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *02 October 1997: He Himself (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *07 October 1997: Uncrossing Her Legs (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *08 October 1997: Crete/Greece (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *09 October 1997: Squeaky (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *14 October 1997: Oddly Comforting (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *15 October 1997: An Original Sweet (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *16 October 1997: The Bridge (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *21 October 1997: Butterfly (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *22 October 1997: Snaps (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *23 October 1997: Just (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *04 November 1997: Hummed And Hawed (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *05 November 1997: Thursday (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *06 November 1997: A Cosy Nest (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *11 November 1997: A Slice Of Seed Cake (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *12 November 1997: What A Funny Room (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *13 November 1997: Heavy Rock (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *18 November 1997: The Whole Forest (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *19 November 1997: Little Hetty (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation *23 December 1997: Goosie (LP: A Wet Handle) Creation 1998 *18 June 1998: I Ate A Lady's Bun (LP: A Flat Man) Creation *23 June 1998: Alone (LP: A Flat Man) Creation *24 June 1998: A Flat Man (LP: A Flat Man) Creation *02 July 1998: Jam (LP: A Flat Man) Creation *15 July 1998: A Bubble Or Two (LP: A Flat Man) Creation *16 July 1998: Alone (LP: A Flat Man) Creation *11 July 1998: What? (LP: A Flat Man) Creation Reference *Wikipedia: Ivor Cutler *ivorcutler.org Category:1975 Category:Artists